ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Trelyxthedark
"Argon Ascendant"? Really? Come on! That is so a ripoff of Kyrpton Rising! How long did it take for you to come up with that name? 5 minutes? And don't even get me started with th rest of your "Legendary Heroes"! I'm not meaning to pick on you or anything, but could you at least do better? There's like no originality in these cards! And the grammar and punctuation is horrendous! Please go back and try again! BTW, could you get a different picture for "Amazing Amazoness" while you're at it? She looks a bit fat in that one. wow... sorry you got so offended. i just made them for a way to waste my time on the internet. I tried to get the grammar right, but i guess i screwed up. I'm not sure how i am supposed to find originality, considering that half of the cards on here are like super smash bros. brawl Yu-gi-oh cards or ripped off of some other game. So yeah sorry you had to make such a big deal out of this. It's just making cards on the internet. P.S. never heard of krypton rising before. some superman comic storyline i assume? wasn't trying to make anybody angry. Yes it is a storyline. Major one. But that's not the point. What is the point is that you just offended most of the users on this site that actually have a reputation on this wikia's parent site, Yugioh Card Maker, by saying that half of the cards are based off of SSBB or ripped from another source. You see, for some of us, this isn't just a way to commit tempocide. This is a full-fledged hobby. There are users that create cards for their fanfiction or doujinshi, like Chizuruotohime, or for their roleplaying characters, like myself. We don't just create cards for the lulz. We create cards because we are passionate about the game, and we want to contribute our own ideas. Now, I was being a little harsh on you. There are 2 main types of created cards: Realistic Cards, and Pop Culture Cards. Realistic Cards are meant to be totally playable in real life, while Pop Culture Cards are not necessarily meant to be playable, but they don't have to be playable if the user isn't creating them for that purpose. The line between the categories, however, can be blurry. So, what were you trying to go for? Alright, so if your saying that there are pop culture cards not meant to be playable, why did you get so mad with the THREE cards i put up which are obviously pop culture cards? And how is saying that people got stuff from other sources offensive? It's not like i insulted their work. I still don't see why you got so mad. It was my first try at making cards. I realize the people here are a tight community, but if you're so xenophobic that you won't let new people even try this wiki isn't going to grow much. Tsk, tsk ,tsk. Once again, you apparently didn't read what I wrote. Or typed in this case. I wasn't offended at Pop Culture Cards. In fact, I support Pop Culture Cards, and I make a few of my own. I'm currently working on a Gurren Lagann set idea, and toying around with it a little. I was offended that you so casually dismissed this practice as a time-wasting exercise (BTW, "Tempocide" means "time-killing" in Latin. I thought you might have put 2 and 2 together on that one.) and saying that the cards we create are crap. And yes, we are a bit judgmental on newcomers, but we just want them to make the cards correctly, and we are willing to help, only some of the newcomers aren't used to the concept of constructive criticism, albeit somewhat harsh constructive criticism. Now, back to the matter at hand. I do admit, I was a little POed, and I sincerely apologize. I really was a bit hard on you. But I added at the end that I wanted to help you by figuring out what section you were trying to make the cards for, because your cards would be considered two-bit in the Realistic category, but average in Pop Culture. In retrospect, the names are somewhat inventive, especially the alliteration, but you could just call them "Spiderman", "Superman", and "Wonder Woman", and they would still work. So, I would like to help you, first by showing a list of fail cards. This Rogue's Gallery of the worst cards to grace the pages of this wikia will show you how NOT to make a card. Come back after you've taken a good hard look at these fantastic examples of fail, and I will help you remake your cards into masterpieces.